


Overdue

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, F/M, Library Sex, Sexy Librarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ms. Korra, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?" SexyLibrarian!Mako AU. Crackfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

**Title:** Overdue

 **Rating:** M (Smut)

 **Word Count:**  ~1500

 **Summary:**  "Ms. Korra, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?" SexyLibrarian!Mako AU. Crackfic.

 **Author Note:**  So Kwongs and I were chatting, and she suggested an AU with Mako as a librarian. I said the only way I would do it is if he was a sexy librarian right out of a bad porno. So this happened. I needed something that was silly to unwind from Rhapsody in Red, and this happened. This fic is not to be taken seriously and is purposefully exaggerated with use of purple prose.

.

.

Head Librarian Mako sighed, pausing to clean his square glasses with the microfiber cloth he always kept in his pocket. It was only thirty minutes from closing and the third branch of the Republic City Library was nearly empty. This of course was much to his displeasure. When he was younger, the library was a sanctuary away from the streets. He spent each day there from opening to close, inhaling the words on the page.

But nowadays, the city seemed less keen on reading the written word. The youth and even the adults of young age had no respect for books, let alone the institution that was the library. He watched young street rats traipse through this temple to literature, smacking gum and chatting loudly about the most banal topics he could imagine.

In less than thirty minutes, he could curl up in his window seat in the apartment he shared with his brother with an excellent book. He was just a few hours shy of finishing Goethe's  _Faust_  for the first time since he graduated from the university. But until then, Mako sat behind the high checkout counter at the library watching over his domain.

"Umm, Mr. Mako?"

He looked up from his Dewey Decimal cheat sheet. Not that he needed it anyway. "Yes, Jinora?"

"Would you mind if I left a bit early tonight?" She grinned sheepishly and looked at her feet.

Mako narrowed his eyes and readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Are you going to pick up that… _delinquent_  boyfriend of yours?"

"He's a nice guy! Really! But yes, yes I am."

"Go," he sighed.

The girl was intelligent, nice, and far too good for that boy Kai she dated. He never saw him come into the library except to visit his girlfriend. The boy didn't even own a library card. He always said he would wait for the movie. Kai's favorite library pastime was burning CDs on to his laptop.

"I'll see you tomorrow for your closing shift," Mako smiled.

"Thank you!" Jinora dashed out of the library.

Mako sat back in his chair and adjusted the collar of his white Oxford shirt that was open two buttons down. The collar was perfectly starched, and the creases still appeared sharply in the material since he ironed it only just that morning. He smoothed over his gray chinos and slipped his loafers off under the checkout desk. Quickly, he checked the analog watch on his wrist; still fifteen minutes left until closing.

"Hey there, book boy."

The librarian looked up at the young woman in front of him. The woman wore her black hair back in a messy bun, a few loose tendrils hanging down from her forehead. Her bright blue eyes were like a troubled ocean, and shone out brightly against her tanned, mocha skin. Her body was curvy and strong.

"Do you gel your hair," she smiled, "or does it just naturally stick up like that?"

Mako shot her an unamused glare. "Was there something that you needed?"

"I just need to return these," the girl slid three books over the counter with her library card on top.

The librarian scanned the library card into the computer, which popped up with a picture of the girl. Korra was her name. But next to her profile and address were three red book titles. All three books in front of him were overdue.

"Ms. Korra," Mako took his glasses off slowly so he could look at her directly, "do you know what the penalty is for an overdue library book?"

"I um…" her face flushed, "a couple yuans?"

"Well according to the computer, with your three overdue books you are two late books over the limit. Not to mention that you have four unpaid late fees. I'll have to deactivate your library card."

"Oh shit," she grimaced. "My tutor, Tenzin, is going to kill me if I can't complete all the stupid readings I have to do. You have to overlook this."

"I'm afraid I don't  _have_  to do anything Ms. Korra," he crossed his arms.

Korra smirked suddenly as if an idea just popped into her mind. "There must be… _something_  I can do." She took a few deliberate steps to her left until she rounded the book checkout counter.

"You can't be back here," Mako swiveled his chair so he was facing her.

"No one is here anymore. They've all left for the night," she dropped to her knees inside of his parted knees. "Let me help you forget out this whole overdue book business."

Her hands slid up his chino covered thighs and rubbed over the material that covered this crotch.

"W-What are you doing?" He gasped and whipped his glasses back on to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. He could feel his cock stirring under her hand.

"Like I said," she made quick work of the snap and zipper at the top of his pants, "helping you forget."

Korra pulled his cock out from his pants and boxers. She stroked his semi-hard length up and down slowly, her thumb circling about the tip before her palm continued down his shaft. She smiled shyly at him as he stiffened in his hand; all the blood seemed to be rushing from his brain downward.

She dropped a quick kiss to the tip, "Is this okay?"

Mako nodded slowly, swallowing hard. He adjusted his glasses further down his nose so he could watch her with clear vision.

The tip of her tongue connected with his cock at the base, and slowly traced a straight line all the way to the head. She swirled her tongue around the tip twice before enveloping the head in her mouth. Korra sucked at tip gently before taking him further into his mouth. Her hand worked gently at his length, pumping him up and down as she bobbed up and down on his cock.

He watched her through heavy lidded eyes. Wasn't this the sort of thing that only happened in the kind of pornography Bolin watched on his laptop when he thought he was alone in the apartment? Fantasy and reality weren't supposed to mix like this.

"Stand up," he muttered.

Korra pretended not to hear him and continued with her mouth for a few seconds. "What did you say, book boy?"

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off his cock, careful not to be too forceful. "That's Mr. Mako to you. Bend over," he moved her towards the checkout desk.

She obeyed, leaning over so her hands were braced just in front of the stack of three overdue library books.

Mako hiked up her navy blue skirt and pushed her thong quickly to the side. He guided himself to her entrance and pushed in without delay. He pressed her chest down on table and fucked her hard from behind. She felt so wet and tight around his length with every fluid stroke. He didn't hold back at all; he wanted to cum and cum fast. Slowly his orgasm built within him and he increased his pace and pushed himself to go as fast as I could.

The pressure within him released, and Mako bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly. He feel forward, bracing himself on either side of Korra's body.

"I realize that you did not orgasm," he whispered, slowly pulling out his softening cock out of her. " _That_  is the penalty for an overdue library book. But next time you visit before closing, I can promise you that things will end very differently." He helped her get back to feet. "I'll issue you a new card too. You get a blank slate."

"Thank you, Mr. Mako," she straightened her skirt. "I'll be back tomorrow to check you out. I mean check out more books!"

If anyone doubted the benefits of reading, this would be the occurrence to prove them wrong.

.

.

 **Author Note:**  *buries face in hands* I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this is the second most ridiculous thing I've ever written. Am I kicked out of the fandom yet?


End file.
